When They Realized
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: An addition to my first story Had Enough. JD
1. Donna

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I came up with an idea. In my last West Wing story I had Josh and Donna tell each other when they realized they were in love with one another. Now I've decided I'm going to write out those moments for you. This will be two one shots showing first from Donna's POV then from Josh's. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Seriously people, I am as stubborn as a mule.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Donna finished putting away the groceries she had bought earlier that day and made her way down to Josh's room. It was late and he was asleep, finally back in his own bed instead of the one the hospital insisted he needed. He'd asked her to lay with him while he fell asleep and she promised once she finished with what she needed to do she would join him. He had asked if she would be next to him in the morning. She promised she would do her best to be there. Though in her mind there was no doubt she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Quickly changing into the tee shirt and sweats she had borrowed on her first night there, Donna carefully climbed into bed beside Josh and laid

on her side. Propping her head up with her fist, she watched as Josh winced in his sleep. Awake his body knew it was recovering from a serious injury but asleep it seemed to forget and at points Josh would move the wrong way, causing his stitches to pull. The nightmares didn't help matters either. Donna had yet to witness a night where Josh's sleep went uninterrupted. As if hearing her thoughts, Josh started to jerk. Donna knew right away what to do. Sitting up, Donna placed one hand in Josh's and her other on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles.

"Donna." Josh mumbled, still half asleep.

Donna gave his hand a soft squeeze. "It's ok Josh. I'm here. It's just a bad dream."

Donna watched as Josh got more agitated instead of calming down like he normally did. This nightmare was bad. He had only had one like this after coming home and it was his first night back. It had taken Donna half an hour and a call to Sam to finally get Josh to relax. Hoping she wouldn't have to call Sam this time, Donna moved onto her knees and placed one hand on Josh's forehead and keeping her other in his hand. Stroking his hair, she continued to speak softly, trying to pull him from the dream. Finally just when she was ready to place a call to Sam again, Donna felt Josh relax. His face smoothed out and he had an almost peaceful look to him. Donna sighed happily and without removing her hand from his, she returned to her previous position. That's when it hit her. She was in love with this man. She knew when Toby had told her that he had been hit and was critical that she wouldn't have been able to go on without him but now after coaxing him out of another nightmare, she realized that Joshua Lyman had become the most important person in her

life. Smiling, she placed her arm under her head and closed her eyes, keeping a strong hold on Josh's hand. She loved him and with that thought, joined him in sleep.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

So there's Donna's part. I'd say it was easy to write but I think I could have given Toby a run for his money with how snappy I was while writing it. You'd think being a woman myself I'd be able to write a woman's POV pretty well. Yeah. Right. Not. So let me know what you think, flame policy is on my profile if anyone has forgotten what it is and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

It's Sarah here! I like this one!!! Of course, she sent it to me while I was probably asleep so, this story is WAY later than expected. I'm 14! I need sleep! Okay, that's all.


	2. Josh

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with Josh's POV. Great I had enough trouble with getting into Donna's head now I have to get into Josh's. I'm going to call that shrink's number my doctor gave me now so they'll be ready for the months of therapy I'm going to need after this. Diving into the mind of Joshua Lyman. *shudders* What on earth was I thinking? Have fun.

Disclaimer: No.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Josh slowly woke up to a raised voice coming from his living room. Knowing the only person that would be in his apartment would be Donna he wondered who was arguing with her this time.

"Toby I already told you why you can't come over." Donna said forcefully. "You'll stress him out and that won't help him get better any faster. No! He has plenty and the only other work he's getting will come to me through Leo. Don't try to slip anything in, I'll be checking before I leave."

Josh gave a soft laugh. She was winning. Not many people could go against Toby and win but Donna was doing it.

"A week Toby." Donna said. "Give him another week and if you promise to behave you can come see him. What do you think I mean by behave? Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow."

Josh placed one arm under his head as Donna walked into the room.

"Did he finally take 'No' for an answer?" Josh asked.

Donna smiled. "I think I'm the first person besides the President to tell that man no."

"Yeah Toby doesn't take it too well so we avoid it as much as possible." Josh said.

Donna laughed and went to speak but her cell rang again. She sighed.

"Would the President mind if I killed Toby?" Donna asked.

"Not if you had a really good speech writer to replace him with." Josh said.

Donna left the room. "Dammit."

Josh laughed again and listened as Donna started round two with Toby. It had been a month since he was sent home from the hospital and Donna had become a constant figure in his apartment. He was glad to have her around. Gunshot wound or not, Josh knew he would push himself too far if he didn't have someone around to tell him to stop.

"Toby would you stop."

Josh shook his head and wondered if Toby knew he stood no chance against a determined Donna. Hell, the President didn't even stand a chance against her when she set her mind to something. Carefully adjusting himself, something he knew Donna was going to yell at him for, Josh got himself into a sitting position so he could see her through his bedroom door. He was pretty sure by the time Toby gave up, Donna was going to have worn a hole in his living room floor from her constant pacing. Watching her Josh found himself more

fascinated by her then he had ever been. Not in the longest time had he ever had someone this caring and protective of him.

"Toby I do respect you." Donna said. "But I've given you my final answer and it's not changing. I'm hanging up now."

Josh once again watched Donna walk into his room. And it hit him. He loved her. At some point during their time together since she had joined the campaign and hired herself, Josh had fallen in love with Donna. A smile made its way across Josh's face as Donna sat beside him on the bed.

"So ready to get to..." Donna looked at his position. "Did you adjust yourself?"

Josh inwardly laughed and outwardly cringed. Oh yeah, he loved this woman.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

There's Josh's. Not bad if I say so myself. Though as stated at the beginning of the story, I'm now going to be in months of therapy. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

It's Sarah!! Once, more. Love this story! I don't watch much West Wing and as said before, I don't belong here, but I have a feeling I'm gonna need to watch these more often! That's all! Kisses!


End file.
